


Halloween at the Amicitias

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s Halloween, and Prompto, Noctis and Ignis are heading to the annual Amicitia Halloween party together. It’s the first year that the three, plus Gladio, are in a polyamorous relationship, and they find it difficult to be apart from one another as the party plays out.





	Halloween at the Amicitias

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This fic is a result of a poll I put up on tumblr, asking what pairing to write for the holiday. The option for Polyship Roadtrip had the most votes. :) I hope you guys will like what I came up with! Please enjoy!
> 
> Dedicated to the Glitter Squad. I love you guys so much - thank you for everything. ❤

* * *

Hair falls onto Prompto’s face as he bends down to pull up the skintight bodysuit he’s going to be wearing for the evening. Forgoing his normal boxers for the night, he adjusts his junk to rest a little bit less noticeably in his briefs before pulling up the bodysuit to his waist. He groans, and blows the hair off of his face when he hears a knock on the front door.

“Prom - can you get that?” Noctis’ voice calls out from the bathroom. “I’m still getting ready.” 

“So am I,” he mumbles under his breath. Speaking a little louder, he looks towards the opened bathroom door. “Yeah, okay! I’m sure it’s just Iggy!” 

“You’re probably right.” 

Not sure why their other lover is knocking instead of just using his key to get into Noctis’ apartment, he stops what he’s doing and heads out of the bedroom. He keeps the rest of his body suit around his waist as he walks towards the door, getting used to walking with everything so close to his body. Opening the door, he sees that he was correct in his guess, Ignis standing at the door with a smile on his face. 

“Is that your costume?” Ignis asks, as he walks into the apartment, lowering his head to give a hello kiss to Prompto. “I’m not sure how the others will feel about you going without a shirt on, but I am all for it.” 

“Oh, ha ha.” Prompto sticks his tongue out, as he gets a good look at Ignis’ costume. “Please tell me that’s fake blood.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Ignis turns around to show him his full ensemble. “Maybe it is, and maybe it isn’t. What do you think? And where is our other lover?” 

It doesn’t take Prompto long to figure out what Ignis’ costume. Dressed in operating scrubs with splatters of blood on both the shirt and pants, the hair that’s usually perfectly coiffed is stuck under a cap, with a medical face mask pulled down to be around his neck at the moment.  “Stuck in the bathroom, trying to make himself look gorgeous. Where else would he be?” He laughs. “I really like your costume.” 

“They’re O.R. scrubs.” Ignis winks at him, and pulls him into a hug. 

“Oh, are they?” He snorts, the joke as old as time, and the answering raspberry being blown onto his neck by his lover turns the snort into a full blown laugh. “Okay, okay!” 

“You’re lucky I think you’re cute.” Ignis whispers into his ear, giving his lobe a little nibble before pulling away. “Do you need help getting the rest of your costume on?” 

His face feels like he’s just been exposed to direct rays from the sun. “I think I can do it.” He turns around, and puts his left arm into bodysuit, then his right. The door to the bedroom opens more, revealing Noctis in his costume. “Look who’s here, Noct!” 

“Why did you knock?” Noctis smirks, Prompto trying to get the rest of the bodysuit up to his neck. “Or did you forget your key?” 

“No, I have my key. I wanted to be respectful, since I figured you two weren’t going to be ready yet.” Ignis steps behind Prompto, and helps him get the rest of the bodysuit on. “You look great, Noctis.” 

Prompto lifts his head, and admires how handsome their lover looks. “That’s a great costume, Noct!” His lover is wearing long light blue polyester pants, a white v-neck sweater with a large black ‘I’ stitched to the front - a proper male cheerleader uniform for Insomnia High. He watches Ignis walk over to him, their costumes clashing gloriously together, as Ignis gives a hello kiss to Noctis. “Hopefully it won’t be too hot at the party.” 

“If it is, then we’ll both be miserable together.” Noctis walks over to him, and puts his hands on Prompto’s waist. “You are the sexiest set of bones I’ve ever seen, Prom.” 

Blushing, he shakes his head while looking down at his bodysuit that’s decorated to make him look like a human skeleton. “It’s lame. And I’d do make up, but then that means I won’t get to kiss any of you, and I don’t know how I feel about that.” 

“No makeup is good.” Ignis steps behind Noctis, and rests his chin on the Prince’s shoulder. “We can clearly tell what your costume is supposed to be. And it’s very….revealing.” 

His hands go to his crotch to cover himself up. “Quit looking at me!” He turns around, smiling when he hears both of his lovers laughing. “You’re just going to make it worse.” 

“I’m sure Gladio is going to love it.” Noctis whispers into his ear, before walking past him. “Speaking of, do any of you know what he’s going as tonight?” 

Ignis shakes his head, as the three make their way over to front door to put their shoes on. “No, but he said it was going to be something to go with what Iris is planning on wearing.” 

“Ten to one says he’s gonna be a knight, or something like that.” Prompto smiles, and grabs his jacket off the hook on the wall. “Are we heading there now? Or do we have to go and pick up anything at the store?” 

Noctis finishes tying his all white trainers and stands up. Prompto loves how good Noctis looks in such bright, vivid colors. They all prefer to wear the Lucian royal black more often than not, so seeing both Ignis and Noctis in something other than black really makes him happy. “I’m good to go. Specs - you already bought stuff, right? You’re not going to make us go through a grocery store looking like this, are you?” 

“Why not?” Ignis pulls the surgeons mask up onto his face, as he opens the door for the three of them. “A little humility would do you some good, Your Highness.” 

“Iggy!” Prompto shakes his head. “Can’t we just go to the party?” 

“Yes, we’re going straight to the party.” Their lover ends the teasing, as they head down to the parking garage by way of the elevator. “There should be plenty of people there already.” 

“Right. Because _someone_  has to be fashionably late.” Noctis rolls his eyes, then looks at Prompto. “You want the front seat?” 

He shakes his head, as they walk off the elevator and make their way to Ignis’ car. “No, I’m good. You can sit up front with Iggy. But - keep your hands to yourselves!” 

“You’re not fun.” Noctis pouts. 

Ignis opens the door for Prompto, then pecks him on the cheek through the mask. “Don’t worry, we’ll behave ourselves. But at the party…?” A light smack to his ass lets Prompto know that that won’t be an option. 

It doesn’t take them very long to get out of downtown, heading towards the Amicitia house in the suburbs of Insomnia. Every year they throw a big Halloween party - partly for the kids in the neighborhood, and partly for the adults that like to have an excuse to dress up as something else for one night. It’s the third time Prompto is going to this party, having tagged along with Noctis when they were in high school together. But this will be the first party where the four of them are officially together, having all decided to be in a polyamorous relationship with one another. But they keep it on the downlow, not that it’s anyone’s business what they do together behind closed doors anyway. Prompto hopes he’ll be able to control himself. Having no skeleton makeup on his face might not have been the best idea. 

Ignis pulls up to the house, the party in full swing. There are a few cars ahead of them waiting to be taken by the valet and parked who knows where. They’d decided that tonight they would all spend the night here; there is no reason to head back into the city if they are all going to be together anyway. Prompto leans forward between the two front seats, and sees both of his lovers being respectful to their agreement. 

“Noct - is your dad going to be here?” Prompto asks, as they get closer to the valet. “Or is he too busy to have any fun?” 

“No, he’ll be here.” Noctis groans, and leans his head back against the passenger seat. “He was upset at me for not telling him what I planned to dress up as. As if I was going to agree to be matching with him.” 

“His Majesty does love to dress up to the extreme for these parties.” Ignis comments with a touch of amusement in his voice. “What was he again last year?” 

“Kenny Crow.” Prompto replies over Noctis’ loud ‘Don’t remind me!”. “No one knew it was him until he took off the head.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be something of the same this evening.” They inch closer to the valet. “I’m curious as to what Gladio will be wearing.” Ignis comes to a stop at the valet station, and puts the car into park. “Gentlemen, we’re here.” 

Prompto gets out of the car, and looks up at the large mansion decorated for the holiday. Cobwebs with large spiders stuck to them are on a few windows, many jack-o-lanterns line the driveway, and ghosts that are hung on the branches of the trees swing with the breeze. Scary music plays as guests are welcomed to the party. Prompto keeps himself close to both Ignis and Noctis, who keep their arms against his in a way that doesn’t seem like anything to anyone else, but it’s enough of a touch to make Prompto happy. 

“I don’t understand why you get scared so easily.” Noctis says, as they make their way up to the front door. “You know there’s nothing scary at these parties. Iris hates to be scared too.” 

He sighs, and shakes his head. “It’s not that. I just...I don’t like not knowing what to expect. And thanks for comparing me to Iris, you jerk.” He pushes Noctis’ shoulder. “Mr. Spirit Leader.” 

“Hah.” 

Ignis clucks his tongue. “Now, boys. Do I need to separate you?” He puts his arms around both Prompto and Noctis. “I will punish you both later if you do not behave accordingly.” He whispers to both of them. 

“Is that a promise, or a threat?” Noctis returns, Prompto too busy to comment on it at the same time as he’s wishing to the Six he had not worn such a skintight outfit. 

“Yes.” 

They make it up to the entrance, where they see the hosts standing together to welcome everyone to their party. All three of them stop talking as they come face to face with their fourth lover and his family, and the outfits that they’ve chosen to wear to this event. Prompto’s eyes grow wide as he stares at Gladio, who is dressed in the fluffiest blue dress, a crown on his head, and a wand with a star on top in his right hand. He doesn’t even notice what Clarus and Iris are wearing, too busy staring at how _pretty_  Gladio looks. 

“Not a word.” Gladio grunts out before anyone can say anything. 

“Well, this is not what I was expecting at all.” Ignis breaks the silence, as he steps forward to greet the family. “Sir, it’s wonderful to see you.” He bows to Clarus, who returns the formality towards him. 

“Ignis. You all look wonderful. This was my daughter’s idea.” Clarus looks over at Iris. “Isn’t that right?” 

“It is!” She laughs, standing on the other side of Gladio. Prompto finally sees what everyone else is wearing, and can’t help but smile. Iris has on what looks to be a fairy tale Prince costume, and Clarus is dressed as what one would assume is the evil warlock that’s trying to do something to Gladio. “Don’t they look amazing??” 

“You look pretty great yourself.” Noctis comments, sending the girl into a fit of nervous laughter as she stutters out her thanks to the Prince. 

“There’s food inside, and plenty of sweet treats throughout the house. Enjoy yourselves tonight.” Clarus informs them with a regal smile on his face. 

“Thank you, sir.” All three say, as they make their way into the house. Prompto looks over his shoulder back at Gladio, who is watching the three of them walk away. He blows a kiss to him, Prompto smiling as he blows one right back before turning back around. 

The three stick together, mostly milling around the party. It takes another hour before their fourth joins them, and when he does, none of them let up on the teasing. Gladio guides the three of them down a hallway, and pulls them into a private room, where they can be themselves around one another without unwanted glances from anyone in attendance at the party. 

“Darling, you look beautiful.” Ignis teases Gladio first as he walks up to him, pulling his surgeon’s mask back down to be around his neck. “Blue is such a beautiful color on you.” 

“Oh, ha ha.” Gladio grunts, but lowers his head to give him a kiss. “You look very comfortable, sweetheart.” He turns towards Prompto and Noctis, who are standing together, Noctis’ arm around his waist. “And you two. First of all - Noct, that preppy look is ridiculously hot on you.” 

“Thank you.” Noctis smiles, and gives Prompto’s waist a little squeeze. “It feels weird to be wearing something so….bright.” 

“You’re telling me.” Gladio looks down at the dress he’s wearing, the four of them sharing a laugh. “And Prompto - I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so tight on your body. You are looking _hot_ , babe.” 

He smiles brightly. “Thanks, Gladio! I’m just glad you guys aren’t blasting the heater right now, because otherwise I might be dying.” 

“If we were, and you were uncomfortable, I’d make sure something was done about it.” Gladio walks over to where the two of them are standing. “Where are my kisses, hmm? I don’t want just a kiss from Ignis - no offense, sweetheart.” 

“None taken.” Ignis returns, a smirk on his face. 

Prompto watches as Noctis goes over to Gladio, and pulls him down towards him. “You really do make a pretty princess, Gladio.” Prompto bites his lip as he enjoys the way his two lovers look as they share a kiss with one another. 

“Why thank you, Your Highness.” Gladio smirks, then looks over at Prompto. “Come here, skeleton boy. I need some sugar from you too.” 

He closes the gap between the two of them, and gives his lover a little tongue before pulling his mouth off of his lips. “Was that enough sugar for you?” 

“Never.” Gladio growls playfully, before putting his arms around him to hug him close to his muscular body, the tulle of his dress feeling nice against his body. 

“Now, now. There will be time for that later.” Ignis puts a hand onto Prompto’s lower back. “There is still a party in full swing, and I am sure more than a few people will notice if one of the hosts isn’t around. Especially one dressed as fabulous as yourself.” 

Trying to hide the disappointment from his face, Prompto pulls away from Gladio and seeks refuge in Ignis’ arms. “Fine. But soon, right?” 

“Give me another couple of hours.” They could all hear the longing in Gladio’s voice. “Come find me if it gets to be longer than that, okay?” 

“We will.” Noctis nods his head, as they watch Gladio head towards the closed door. As he leaves the room, Ignis pulls Noctis to be closer to the two of them. “Guess we should go and circulate again, huh?” 

Ignis gives the both of them kisses on their lips. “Just for a little while longer. Then, once we’re all together, we’ll have some fun. I can see that you boys are a little anxious right now.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Prompto asks, leaning against Ignis. “This is really tough.” 

“Yes, I know.” Lips touch his brow. “But you both are doing very well. Don’t worry - it’s only for a little while longer.” 

Noctis leans forward and kisses him flush on the lips. “I feel the same, Prom. But like Ignis said, it’s just for a bit longer. Come on, let’s go find some more candy?” 

“You had me at candy.” He laughs, and follows Noctis out of the room, the two of them holding hands as they return to the party together. 

It’s almost close to three hours before they get to see Gladio again. The three follow him up a small staircase, then up another one before they come to a room, the din of the party much quieter in this wing of the house. He opens the door for them, Prompto heading into the room with Noctis, followed by both Gladio and Ignis. A light switch is flipped on, Prompto inhaling audibly as he looks around the room. There isn’t much there, except a television, a very large bed, and a nightstand next to the right side of the bed. The bed itself is why he makes a noise, happy to see that it’s large enough for all of them to fit on it together. 

“I’m so sorry it took me longer than I thought it would.” Gladio’s serious tone does not go at all with the outfit he’s wearing, and Prompto can’t help but laugh. “What’s so funny, Prom?” 

“I believe it’s because of what you’re wearing.” Ignis smiles, gesturing to the dress that takes up a lot of area around Gladio’s body. “How ever did Iris convince you to wear something of this nature?” 

“She bribed me.” 

“Of course she did.” Noctis smirks, and walks over to the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. “What’d she bribe you with? Wait - let me guess.” 

Ignis stands behind Gladio, the zipper being undone on his back. “You think you know what it is?” Gladio asks, his shoulders dropping as the zipper goes down more. 

“If it’s Iris, I bet she told you she wouldn’t date a boy until she’s 18.” 

“....” 

Prompto starts to laugh, as he goes over to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he lies next to Noctis, who has also discarded his shoes at the foot of the bed. “You honestly think that she’s going to hold to that bribe? Even I’m not that stupid, Gladio.” Prompto laughs, finding the perfect spot close to Noctis’ body, who pulls him into his arms. “She got you good this year!” 

“Whatever. It made her happy, which made my father happy. So, win-win situation.” The dress drops to the floor, revealing Gladio wearing tight briefs, much like Prompto is wearing. “Now, you three are wearing too many clothes for your own damn good.” 

“Ahem.” 

They look over at Ignis, who is already completely naked. “Alright, I stand corrected.” Gladio turns back towards the bed. “You two - clothes off. Right now.” 

“What are you going to do if we say no?” Noctis teases, as he fakes a yawn. “I don’t know - I’m kinda feeling sleepy. I might go and find my dad, and head home with him.” He drops his head to rest on Prompto’s shoulder, faking a snore near his ear. 

“Like hell you will, Princess.” 

“Ah, ah.” Noctis shakes his head, as Gladio crawls onto the bed towards the two of them, Ignis showcasing a bottle of lube in his hand as he follows Gladio to the bed. “You can’t call me that anymore, _Princess_.” Noctis teases, grabbing the tiara off the top of Gladio’s head. 

Prompto sits up and presents his back to Ignis, who helps him peel out of his bodysuit. Lips touch his shoulders as he moans a little, staring at the way Gladio and Noctis glare at each other, but it’s clear by the position of their bodies that they are loving every second of it. “You both get to be Princess, now.” Prompto groans, as Ignis slides his hands over his ass, pulling the bodysuit down even further. “Now, quit bitching, and start kissing. For fuck’s sake.” 

“Seems like our skeleton is in a mood.” Gladio reaches over, and grabs Prompto’s wrist, the two of them still in their underwear. “Who hurt you?” 

He laughs, and shakes his head, moving over so that Ignis can help Noctis get undressed. He sees them begin to make out, the sounds of their kissing going straight to Prompto’s cock. “Nobody hurt me, Gladio. But it’s been a very long night, and all I’ve thought about is this moment.” He turns around, and drops to his stomach, bringing his mouth first to Ignis’ cock, then to Noctis’ now that his pants are off, giving them both a little tongue loving before he turns around to look at Gladio. “Now, get my underwear off, get yours off, and pick a hole to fill.” 

“Is he always this demanding when he’s horny?” Gladio asks, Prompto ignoring the comment in favor of playing more with his lovers’ cocks. 

“You have no idea.” Noctis groans low, putting his hands on top of Prompto’s head, guiding him back towards his cock. He takes it without any protest, moaning low as the plump flesh of Noctis’ cock slides against his tongue. “He can also get very bitchy too. It gets real bad if you don’t give him what he wants.” 

Putting his hand around the base of Noctis’ cock, he pulls his mouth off of him with a soft _pop_. “You love it, so shut up.” He sticks his tongue out, then moves his head back towards Ignis’ cock, giving it a little more love as he slides his hand up and down Noctis’ cock. 

“It looks like Gladio is ready to join our fun, Prompto.” Ignis guides him to move his head away from his cock, and points him in the direction of where Gladio is now sitting in relation to their bodies with no more underwear present on his body. “Why don’t you go and give him some kisses too?” 

He groans low, and moves his mouth to be closer to Gladio’s girth, his mouth salivating as he gets to be right near the tip. He keeps stroking Noctis, who he can hear is kissing someone - who, he has no idea as he doesn’t want to take his eyes off of Gladio’s beautiful cock. He lowers his head, and brushes his lips over the flushed head before pulling it into his mouth with a low moan. 

“Gods, it never fails…” The kissing stopped, letting Prompto know that it had been Gladio who had been kissing Noctis. “You’ve had this for how long, Princess?” 

“Two years, but who’s counting?” 

Prompto’s cock twitches at the conversation the two are having, and begins to moan more around Gladio’s girth when something wet starts to tease his entrance. “What are we doing tonight?” Ignis asks, Prompto taking his hand off of Noctis’ cock, becoming too spun out as both sides of his body are being used and abused in a way he adores. “I think Prompto is thirsty for Gladio. Isn’t that right?” 

“Mmhfhphm…” He tries to talk around the thick length inside of his mouth, but gives up as it turns into a heated moan, another set of fingers now touching his ass. He doesn’t care, he’s happy doing what he’s doing, and what’s being done to him too much to argue. He’s thirsty for _all_  of his lovers. 

“I want to be inside of him.” Noctis hands touch Prompto’s head, guiding him on how to suck Gladio’s cock. “Then, you take me, Ignis?” 

The fingers inside of him are pulled out, Prompto groaning as he pushes his lips back down towards the base of Gladio’s cock. “What about me? Not that blowjobs aren’t my favorite, but it’d be nice to be buried in one of your asses afterwards.” Gladio’s fingers touch his face, as Prompto feels something hard push up against his loose hole. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Ignis’ groan soon mixes with Noctis’, as both men move together, Prompto’s breath stopping as Noctis’ cock is pushed into his body. “Time to be together again…” 

His cock drips with precum, his tongue begins to taste Gladio’s precum, and all the sounds that surround him send him into complete euphoria. Prompto doesn’t want to be anywhere else but here, here with his three lovers as they all become one unit again. It’s this moment that he’s been looking forward to since they arrived at the party. The need to be with them in this intimate matter finally being fulfilled as Noctis’ cock pushes deeper into his body, and Gladio’s cock slips down his throat more. 

A hand touches his cock, making him whine around Gladio, as he starts to bob his head. “Control yourself, Prompto.” Ignis’ words ring in his ears as he nods his head, his lover’s hand staying firmly wrapped around the base of his cock. “Well, Your Highness? Does it feel good to be buried inside of Prompto like this?”    


Fingers dig into both Prompto’s scalp and his hips, as he’s spitroasted between both Noctis and Gladio. “Like you wouldn’t believe…” 

“Oh, on the contrary.” Ignis keeps his hand around Prompto. “I think I can imagine it quite nicely. Gladio?” 

“B-Busy…” Gladio moans low, rolling his hips. Prompto is no longer moving for himself, but is at the mercy of his lovers. And it feels _good_. 

“Of course you are.” 

He gets close to wanting to come, but the hand around his cock squeezes tight around him. He hears Noctis and Ignis moaning, Gladio’s fingers staying wound tight in his hair as he keeps fucking his mouth over and over. He starts to feel the first squirts of salty fluid drop onto the back of his tongue, and starts to suck hard on Gladio’s cock, wanting more of the tasty treat. He squeezes tight around Noctis’ cock, and feels his hips stutter, then the rush of Noctis coming inside of him makes him forget to swallow what’s continuing to stream down his throat, thick rivulets of cum now dripping out the corners of his mouth as his own denial becomes too much to bear. 

His mouth is pulled away from Gladio’s cock by the man himself, who begins to paint his lips with the tip of his cock, Prompto slipping his tongue out of his mouth to touch more of his girth. “That’s a good boy…” Gladio murmurs praise to him, bringing another moan from Prompto’s throat. “Lick it all up, baby….Get me clean so that I can go fuck our future King, hmm?” 

The thought of seeing Gladio pound into Noctis has him licking on his cock more, bringing him back to full hardness as his own arousal lies in a state of denial. But then, Noctis pulls out of him, and he’s turned to be on his back without warning, a warm body lying on top of him as another cock pushes into his body. 

“Would you like to come now, Prompto?” Ignis whispers against his lips, their tongues coming together with a sloppy kiss. Prompto moans into his mouth, hoping to give Ignis a taste of Gladio’s cock that’s still fresh on his tongue as they start to find a rhythm together. The sounds of Noctis in ecstacy near them brings tears of happiness to his eyes. “You’ve been so good…” Ignis’ tongue licks up the cum off of his face, then pushes it into his mouth, drawing another needy moan from his throat. He swallows it all, moaning into his lover’s mouth as he reaches over to put his hand back onto Noctis’ cock, jerking him off as he listens to Gladio fuck him right beside them. 

Remembering he needs to answer Ignis, he nods his head, pushing his hips down to meet each of Ignis’ thrusts. He moans into his mouth as they kiss each other with wet, messy kisses, Prompto a slave to the passion he feels for all of his lovers. Ignis’ cock strikes him in the spot where it counts the most, their kisses ending as he leans his head back with a loud moan. Ignis understands his cries, the overwhelming need to feel that pleasure again and again, his lover treating him to it again as Ignis begins to hit him there over and over, until he’s coming hard, his entire body going numb with the pleasure that flows through him. He feels Noctis beginning to come against the palm of his hand, and jerks him through it all, as Ignis’ release starts to fill him back up. He hears Gladio utter a low moan, and knows that he’s found another orgasm, the four of them almost coming together at the same time - blessed euphoria found within seconds of one another. 

Totally spent, he pulls his hand away from Noctis’ cock, and starts to lick off the cum, both Ignis and Gladio taking their turns to have a little bit for themselves. Laying in a boneless pile, he smiles and looks at each of his lovers. “Happy Halloween, you guys….Love you…” 

“Happy Halloween to you.” Gladio lowers his head, and kisses him softly on the lips. “I didn’t get you too bad, did I?” He shakes his head, then soon finds himself nestled between both Noctis and Ignis, the four of them resting comfortably close together. 

“You all know how to make this night fun.” Noctis chuckles, each of them sharing a kiss with one another. “I’m glad we’re all together like this now. Feels….right.” 

“Yes, it does, Your Highness.” Ignis agrees, his hands sliding up and down Prompto’s arm. “Happy Halloween to you, Prompto.” 

“Next year, let’s do a group costume.” He suggests, yawning a little. “Wouldn’t that be fun?” 

“It would.” Noctis agrees. “Let’s talk about it later? I wanna sleep a little, then maybe we could…” 

“We could what, Princess?” 

“I’m sure you can figure it out, Gladio.” 

They all fell asleep for a little bit, and then they all took turns figuring out what the Prince wanted. It’s the same thing they all want - more sex. And then some more after that, until they’re all passed out from too much fun with one another. Another successful Amicitia Halloween party comes to an end as the dawn comes, bringing a new month to the world of Eos. 


End file.
